Senkan High School: Pokémon and Trainer Academy
by Beckendwarf
Summary: Ever wonder why teenagers are allowed to just go off on their own once they're allowed to get their first Pokémon? Well, not any more! Our hero, Ash Ketchum, is a high school student! Will he be able to do it? And why does the future revolve around his journey? High School AU, Smarter Ash, Pairings Undecided and Later, Elements From Anime and Games, Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you wonderful people! It is I, Beckendwarf, bringing you a new story. Yes, I will admit, I have been lazy on updating Destruction and Demons, if you've read it, but I can't think of what to do next. This will be my second story and my first Pokémon story, my first one being Fairy Tail. Now enough with me rambling on. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Ash Ketchum: The Origin**

 _In a world, where kids who have Pokémon still have to go to school, join a 14 year old boy, Ash Ketchum, as he catches Pokémon, goes to school, meets friends, and goes on journeys in the summer with those friends he meets. He will be tested, physically and mentally, and will rock the world of Pokémon to its core. Now, let us begin our journey to greatness._

* * *

 **Ash POV**

"Poliwrath, dodge it!" the guy across from me yells, as his Pokémon tries and fails to dodge my Dragonite's **Thunderbolt**. The bolt strikes the Poliwrath right in the center of its spiral. He is launched across the entire field, crashing into the wall behind its trainer.

"It's a direct hit! Will this be the end for Poliwrath and his trainer's chance at winning the World League?" the announcer yells as the crowd explodes with cheers. The stadium becomes quiet as the dust begins to clear, the entire stadium tense for different reasons.

A drop of sweat rolls down and off my chin, splattering on the arena floor. 'This is it,' I think to myself, 'this is the moment I become a Pokémon Master. I'm finally going to fulfill my dream, becoming Hoka- I mean, becoming a Pokémon Master!'

Just as the dust is almost clear, a blinding white flash flashes, and forces me to close my eyes. When I reopen them the entire area around me looks different. I now stood in a long hall, more of a Greek pavilion look, with a huge table dividing it it half. White marble columns were holding up the ceiling. Thrones of different sizes and looks surround the table, except for one end of the table. At the other end of the table, there is the grandest looking throne, indicating that it is for the most important person. There was even a huge aquarium, indicating that there could be a huge fish in there. There were two other smaller aquariums and four large bird-stand-like thrones, one being twice the size of the others. I finally looked out of the pavilion, to see if there was any indication to where I was at. What I saw shocked me.

Outside all I saw was blue and white, sky and clouds. 'Where the hell am I? I was just in a battle a second ago, now I'm here, in this weird place and I don't even know why.' Just as I thought that, a huge gust of wind tore through the pavilion, right into my face, forcing me to close my eyes. I feel my hat fall off my head, and I turned around to grab it, just before it flew out of the pavilion.

I heard a deep chuckling come from what seems like everywhere, as if every particle were talking as one. I turn back around, only to see that the throne at the head of the table is now taken up by a silhouette, a nonhuman silhouette. I start walking towards the end of the table, trying to get a better look at the figure. It was huge, and it was releasing this pressure and energy that demanded respect.

" _ **Guardian,"**_ the voice says to me. " _ **It is almost time. You are destined for greatness, but you first will have to survive the hard times. You, Chosen One, will guide the world through those times, whether the rest of the world knows it or not. Now, it is time for you to begin your journey. A journey like no other. Wake up."**_

* * *

I sit up in my bed, startled. I hit my head on the shelf above the bed, knocking down my alarm clock and various things. The alarm hits my head and falls to the floor, shattering. I sigh, picking up the remains of the clock, and place them in a pile where it used to be. "That was such an odd dream. Why did it cut into my normal dreams of finding the One Piec- I mean, becoming a Pokémon Master. I wonder if it means anything."

Just as I finish my rambling to myself I look at my calendar and my face lights up. Today was the day! I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, ready for today. I enter the kitchen, running to the refrigerator, grabbing fruit and some milk. I then make my way over to the pantry, where I grab some Poké-Puffs, my favorite cereal. I pour myself a bowl and start chowing down on it. As I'm eating my mom comes into the room with Mimey.

"Oh, Ash! I didn't think you were awake. Well it's a good thing you are, I was going to wake you in a few minutes if you weren't down here by then," she says to me, walking over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup. I don't respond, too busy thinking about what today is and suffocating myself with food. I poured myself another bowl, and by that I mean the entire box. And it was an almost completely full family size box. Mom just sighs and sits down next to me. Mimey walks out of the room, only to return a few seconds later with the newspaper and hands it to mom.

Within minutes I finished my second bowl, if you could even call it that, of cereal. I had to get a move on if I wanted to get there early. I run around the house, gathering my stuff. I grabbed a pencil, some paper, my backpack, and my hat. I run out of the house, yelling a quick goodbye as I slam the door shut.

I look around as I sprint outside, seeing if anyone else was outside. I saw a few people, some tending to their gardens, some exercising, some just sitting, and some working. As I'm running down the road, I'm also saying good morning to everyone. Mom always said to be nice to everyone, unless they did something not to deserve it. I run through the gates of Pallet Town, on my way to Viridian City. I was going to take a test.

So at this point I'm guessing you're wondering, "Ash, what do you mean by test?" Let me tell you. Summer break has just begun and I am on my way to take an entrance test to the best high school in the region. No, wait… correction: the world. Senkan High School. It made legendary trainers, trainers that would one day become Champions and legends. People like Lance, Professor Oak, Cynthia, Alder, Wallace, Diantha, Giovanni, and so many others. You get the idea? It's a big deal. Like, a really really big deal. I was taking the transfer exam, since I didn't go to the middle school that funneled into that one. I went to Popputaruto Intermediate School, also know PIS. Laugh all you want, but it was a really good school.

The transfer test was said to be one of the hardest in the country, but I wasn't worried about that. I was more worried about the actual test, the one that really mattered. Sure, the written test was important, but it only made up for about 20 percent of the actual test. No, the real test was after the written one, and it could take anywhere from a day to three weeks. That test was catching a Pokémon without using another Pokémon or injuring it in any way. It had to WANT to go with you, or else you would never make it into the school. There were sites for this test all around the world, a few per country. One of them happened to be in Viridian City. So that's why I was on my way there.

* * *

 _An Hour Later_

"I finally made it," I gasp out, struggling to catch my breath. I had run the entire length from Pallet to Viridian. There is a fair distance between the two places. I finally catch my breath and enter the building. On the inside there are a lot of kids, looking like they came from all over the country. I look around, seeing if I know anyone. I don't recognize anyone, but I don't care. My hands are shaking from a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Then I hear an announcement. "All participants who are taking the transfer exam please go over to the red door. I repeat, all participants who are taking the transfer exam please go over to the sliding red doors. Thank you, and good luck."

With my heart in my throat, I walked into the open space where the red door had been. My eyes widened at what I saw.

From what I could see, it was a long long long glass tunnel, with views of the forest surrounding both sides. Pokémon, all sorts of them, were out in the forest, some in packs, others alone. It was amazing. I kept walking until I got to a split in the tunnel. There were six paths, and a computer assigning what path each person would go down. I waited about ten minutes and then it was finally my turn. " _Welcome,"_ said the machine. " _Please state your name and town."_

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and I am from Pallet Town."

" _Test Participant Name: Ketchum, Ash. Town of Origin: Pallet. Credentials confirmed, please take Tunnel Four."_

I nod and begin to walk down the tunnel labeled four. After another 15 minutes of walking I finally reach the end of the tunnel. When I exit the tunnel I look around. Now I am in a glass dome, still surrounded by the forest. The dome was split up into two different parts. Half the dome was a class room, my guess is for the written test. The other half looked like a gym. I was surprised by this. There was never any reports of a physical test. "I guess they kept that part of the test under wraps," I mutter to myself. I may not be in tip top condition, but I am healthy enough to run all the way from Pallet to Viridian at a full sprint. That must say something about me.

"If everyone would please sit down, we will begin this portion of the entrance exam," said a teacher I didn't notice was there. We all took our seats and some other man walked into the class. He had black, curly hair. He was pretty tall, about six foot 4 inches. The lab coat was open, revealing a blue shirt, black pants with a yellow belt. A lot of the girls in the class started to swoon when they saw him. I have to admit, he definitely was handsome, no homo.

"Hello everybody! My name is Professor Augustine Sycamore and I will be proctoring your exam. Do your best, and~... BEGIN!" the newly introduced Professor yells with enthusiasm, as tests appear on the desk's screen. Everyone rushes to start and I just sit there, shocked at the technology. We never had that at our school. I snap out of my stupor and rush to complete the test.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later_

"Time is up! Put down your styluses and submit your test immediately!" the professor yells. I had just finished as he called for time, and submitted my test. The first part of the test was extremely easy. Pokémon typing advantages, battle scenarios, emergency scenarios, everyday life with Pokémon, stuff like that. The second part was a bit harder. Stuff like science, history, Poké-Theory, music, English. Then came the hard part. Math. But not just any math, battle math. Trajectories, speed, wind resistance, damage, probability, gravity, pressure. All that fun stuff. I was guessing only the super smart kids could actually get a great grade on those questions, since most that stuff came as instinct to most people.

"Now that the written portion of the test is completed, let's move on to the physical exam. I bet you weren't expecting that when you first applied," he says, looking around the room. There were some kids who were chubbier than others, and this one kid who was huge. Not to be disrespectful or anything, but it looked like he had trouble walking down the tunnels.

We all walk over to the gym section of the dome. There was a track, some lines (probably for the side jumping tests), a long jump pit, and what looked to be a shot put ring, along with some other stuff. It was your average school physical, plus some.

"Now," the professor started, "does anyone know why we include a physical in our program?" Everyone looked at each other, confused. Then, one kid in the back raised his hand.

"Is it because the next test after this? The one where we have to catch a Pokémon?" he asks. The professor laughs softly, then looks to the boy with amusement in his eyes. "That is partially correct. The real reason to why we do a physical is Pokémon training."

Everyone now looks super confused. 'Pokémon training? What does our physical condition have anything to do with training our Pokémon?'

Professor Sycamore lets out a hearty laugh. "You must all be thinking something along the lines of, 'What does our physical condition have to do with training Pokémon?' Right? Well I'll tell you," he says, a glint in his eyes. "When you're training your partners at Senkan you are also required to train with your Pokémon. Call it 'living in their shoes.' YOU do the same work as your Pokémon do. So if you were teaching them a punching attack, you would also be doing the attacks with them. It also builds respect and close relationships between you and your partners. Anyone who cannot pass this test will not even be considered for admission into Senkan, so if you know you will not make it passed this stage in the test you may leave. Now."

With that final word, half the kids in the group run out of the dome, down the hall that leads back to the entrance. 'What a waste, all those people. Not brave enough to work to get where they want to go… wait a second.' I look around the room, seeing who was left. There were about 16 kids now, including that one fat one. He had black hair that kinda looked like leaves sticking out of the top of his head. He also had a black shirt on that had a Vanillite on it.

Sycamore just waits for everyone who is going to leave to leave. "Everyone who wants to leave going to leave?" he asks, not showing any emotion whatsoever. Everyone nods. All of the sudden, he smiles a huge smile. "Well that's good! On to the last part of the entrance exam!" Everyone looks at him, confused, wondering what happened to the physical part of the test. The same kid from earlier asks the question on everyone's mind. "Umm, sir. What happened to the physical test?"

Professor Sycamore smiles and then says, "Well, what if I told you that your decision to push yourself that test. To be willing to train with Pokémon, which if you do make it to Senkan you will have to, is an amazing goal, especially after knowing how much energy and stamina they have. Anyways, the training will get your bodies into shape, so there is no need to worry about the rest of that." Everyone, including me, has the same thought at the same time. 'We are so stupid.'

We all start walking to a door on the glass dome. It led out into the forest. We stop right in front of that door. "Now, it is time for the final test. The test of trust and determination. Inside this forest we have a wide variety of Pokémon that you can choose to befriend. There are common Pokémon, rare Pokémon, weird Pokémon, cool Pokémon, creepy Pokémon, and cute Pokémon. Plus more. The rules are simple. You are not allowed to harm any Pokémon in any way, shape, or form. You can only try to convince Pokémon to become your friend by gaining their trust. You'll all be given only one Pokéball, so you can only catch one Pokémon. Sound fair? You'll all be camping out in this forest, for the remainder of the test, or at least until you catch one. After you catch your starter Pokémon, you can return to this building to see if you made it or not. Good luck and have fun. Also, the time limit on this test is one month. Ready? Set? Go!" he finishes as we all race out the doors behind him.

* * *

 _One Day Later_

It has been a day and I have not been able to find a single Pokémon. I pulled my hair in frustration. "I wonder how many kids have already found the Pokémon they want to partner with." I sigh. "Oh well, no use in moaning about that, let's start looking harder-." I am suddenly interrupted by a loud cry, and then silence. I look in the direction of the sound and start in that direction. When I start on that way I hear it again. Something is crying for help. I start running until I come upon a clearing in the forest.

On one side of the clearing lies a flat rock, and on it lays something yellow. I slowly walk over to it, wondering if this is what had made the sound. As I grow closer it calls out again. 'Yup, it was definitely this Pokémon.' I look and I am shocked. Literally and physically. An electric discharge comes flying off the yellow mouse-like creature. It was a Pikachu! An injured Pikachu! I quickly look around the clearing, looking for berries or something. Off on the far side of the clearing I see them, Oran berries, just the ones I need.

I quickly rush over to them, gathering them. After I gather them I hear a loud buzzing sound. I look up, only to see a huge Beedrill flying above me. I start to run back to Pikachu only to get stung by four other Beedrills that joined the first. When I get back over to the injured Pokémon I quickly throw myself over it, making sure the violent Pokémon can't get to it. They continuously sting me, and I scream in pain. Pikachu then wakes up, hearing my screams and quickly lets out, on accident, another electric discharge, shocking me and the five Beedrills. I smile at the Pikachu, and he seems to smile a weak smile back at me. I feed him some of the Oran berries I collected to help him regain his health.

The Pikachu takes them, without a moment of hesitation, and eats five of them in a matter of seconds. I stare in shock as he does this. (You can tell it's a he by the fact that it has a flat tail, and not a heart shaped one.) As he is eating the berries another electric discharge lets out, knocking me into the world of darkness.

* * *

 _One Week and Three Days Later_

I woke up and realized something was off. I looked over to the rock, only to see that the Pikachu was gone. I quickly shot up and looked around. I step on something round, only to stumble over it and fall flat on my face. When I pick myself off the ground I check to see what I had fallen on. It was my Pokéball.

"How did that get off my belt? It was tightly secured to it….. Hang on a second, did it… well, let's check if it is what I think happened." I open my Pokéball only to see something pop out. It was the Pikachu! "So, you decided to come with me?" I ask. The Pikachu nods and voices its answer. "Pika!"

I smile, and my new partner jumps up onto my shoulder. I lean to one side, not used to the added weight yet. "This will take some getting used to," I say to my partner, as I scratch his head. He just smiles and we start walking towards the gate of the exam.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

We finally make it back only to be greeted by Professor Sycamore. "Ah," he starts, "I see you have found yourself a Pikachu to be your friend. Congratulations! What is your name so I can give you your grade?"

"Ash Ketchum, sir," I tell him, barely restraining my excitement. He smiles and hands me my letter. As soon as I touch it I start ripping it open, not able to wait to see what I got. I scan over the paper, and my face lights up. "I MADE IT!" The professor just smiles.

"Congratulations! You're the third person to make it this far. The rest of the participants have all come back by now and given up, but you, Tierno (the heavier one), and Conrad (the one guy asking all those questions) all made it into the school. All the information will be delivered to you at a later date. Now, please go enjoy yourself with your new partner." I just nod and run down the glass hall.

In the background Sycamore is thinking to himself. 'That kid has some serious determination. Staying out there in the woods for three times as long as most the other participants. I doubt most people could stay out there for more than a week without some sort of supplies. But he did it. He is going to get far. I just know it.'

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

" _ **It seems as that the journey that will shape the world has started. Be brave, O Chosen One, O Guardian, and trust yourself and your partners,"**_ the thing from Ash's dream says. " _ **We will meet again. We may meet soon. We may not. I guess that is up to fate to decide. And the next time we do, it will be by dream again. He is not ready to face me directly. Not yet anyways. He wouldn't understand what I am. Not yet."**_

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my story, Senkan High School: Pokémon and Trainer Academy. If you enjoyed it please leave a comment. If you have any ideas or suggestions you can always PM me or just leave it in the comments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a fantastic day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Senkan High School! I'm so glad that you all enjoy this story. I'm just going to say this now, the Pokémon community is much nicer than the Fairy Tail one. No offense to them or anything, but seriously. All I got here was support from you guys, so thank you so much. But the reason I might have gotten so many hate comments was because of my ship that I had in there, so yea. Anyways, lets reply to your reviews.**

 **GalaxyWarrior 96 - Thank you, and I haven't decided on a pairing for Ash. I usually like the less common ships for Ash, such as Elesa, Hilda, or Miette. I also might make this story a harem story, but that all depends on what you guys want.**

 **14brendale - Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Tomoe Mami - Yea, that's all good, people have called me Becken before. He might actually nickname some of his Pok** **émon, but I'll decide on that when I get to it. Thank you for the favorite and follow!**

 **Vix the unknown - Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **AngelFaux - That means a ton to me, but I doubt my story would ever get that popular, though I wouldn't mind if it did. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **xXSakuraBlossomsXx - Thank you! I was worried that I was rushing it, but I'm glad that you don't think that I did. Thank you for the positive support and please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Now, let's get on with this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - That is a Big Boat**

As I made it to the end of the hall, I realized the depth of what this all meant. I had real, live Pokémon. Not the action figures on my shelf. Not the posters hanging on my wall. Not the wallpaper on my computer. A real, live Pokémon. And not only that, but I was accepted into the school I've dreamed of for years. The school that was shrouded in mystery. The school that nobody, besides the students and staff, knew where it was at. Some thought it was on a deserted island, and some thought it was underground. Some thought it was in the sky. I didn't care where it was, I only knew that I had to make it there.

My thought process was interrupted by a stomach growling. Then a second stomach growled. Pikachu and I look at each other and smile. We were going to be perfect for each other. I look around, seeing if there was anywhere to eat before heading home to get ready. I see a little restaurant, a Pokémon-friendly all-you-can-eat buffet, off to the right. I quickly run over there, paying for one adult and one Pokémon. We found a table then proceeded to run over to the food and chow down on it, as if we had never eaten before. After about a half hour of eating we were finally done. There was three stacks of plates on the table and a stack of Pokémon bowls. And three empty ketchup bottles. That Pikachu sure did love ketchup. We walk out, not knowing what the future would hold.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

We were finally almost off Route 1. After a day of traveling, not wanting to run the entire way again, we were finally almost home. We had seen some trainers and wild Pokémon and had stopped to battle them. Pikachu was really strong, even without me training him. He had defeated all the Pokémon that had wanted to battle. I had tried to catch the Pidgey that we defeated, but realized that I didn't have any Pokéballs or a Pokédex. That was a problem.

When we start the incline I start to run, and Pikachu, who was not on my shoulder at the moment, also did. When we finally stopped we were in front of my house. I open the door, instantly smelling food being cooked. Just as I close the door, a voice yells out. "Ash," mom yells, "is that you?"

I smile and yell back, "Yup! I'm home, and with a friend."

She hurries out of the kitchen, wondering who my friend is. When she sees Pikachu her jaw drops. "Ash," she says, shocked, "is that a Pikachu?" All I can do is grin wider and nod my head yes. All of the sudden she squeals and hugs me, picking me up in the process. I am being swung around, like a ragdoll, as she says, "So you made it! I knew you would! After you didn't come back for the first few days I knew you had made it past the written test, but I didn't know when you'd be home. The neighbor's kid, Alec, came back a few days ago. He seemed bummed out, something about not being able to make friends with a single Pokémon and how your starter should be given to you, like at most schools. I guess some people just don't understand what it means to earn a Pokémon's trust. As the saying goes, 'The stronger the bond with their trainer, the stronger the Pokémon.' But not all people are cut out for that kind of dedication, not like you are. Do you know how many kids were there and how many actually made it?"

I think back, trying to remember how many kids were at my test site. "In the beginning, there was about 40 kids. At the beginning of the last test there were about 15 kids or so. Only three people made it past the test in my testing site."

She looked shocked. Only three kids of about 40 passed. That was unheard of by high school standards. Finally she broke out of her shock. She smiled and then said, "Well, it looks like I have some shopping to do. You are going away for school. Even though we may not know where you are going, we do know that you'll need clothes." She walks into the kitchen, grabs her purse, then walks past me. As she is leaving she says to me, "I gotta go clothes shopping and underwear shopping and all sorts of shopping. I'll be back within a day or two."

* * *

 _A Few Weeks Later_

As I am lying in bed I hear a thump on the side of the house and what sounds like something hitting the ground. I quickly get up, wearing a t-shirt and some boxers, having just woken up, and I run outside to see what hit the side of the house. Pikachu runs after me, noticing that I've gotten out of bed. When I get outside I see a red lump and what looks like a white sack on top of the red blob on the ground.

I quickly run over to where the red lump is and slowly turn it over. As soon as I touch it the thing jumps up and salutes, the bag attached to it back. It was a tail! And it was a Pokémon. But it looked like it was a messenger or something, with that bag. All the sudden the Pokémon opens its tail, pulls out a package, and with a quick, "Deli!" it was on its way.

I look at the package. There is only one thing on the outside of the box. "To Ash Ketchum," I read aloud to myself. I walk back to my room to open the box. When I finally reach my room I set the box down on my desk, find a knife to open it, sit down at the desk, and open the box. On the top of everything else there was a manila envelope with my name on it. My full name. Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. I set the envelope aside and start digging through the box. In the box there is a thin, small box, and a bigger box. The bigger box took up about half of the box while the smaller one only looked to be a bit bigger than my hand.

Confused as to why I got this box I open the envelope. From it I pull out a ticket and a paper. I put the ticket off to the side and read the letter.

 _Dear Ashton Ketchum,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Senkan High School, the top high school in the world. This is no small feat. The number of students that made it this year was higher than in the past, but the numbers will be thinned out as the years progress. At your testing site you were one of 8 people to pass the test, while 217 people failed. Of the 1,391 that took the entrance test in Kanto, only 38 people passed._

 _You might also be wondering why you have boxes inside the big box? The answer to that is simple. The smaller box contains your Pokédex. The bigger box contains your five starting Pokéballs. These are invaluable on your quest for becoming a trainer. Please, use the Pokéballs wisely. If you do run out of Pokéballs you can always buy more at your local PokéMart._

 _The Pokédex, when started up for the first time, will require that you input your personal data, including your Trainer ID code. That code will be displayed here: 86952-83999-27129-40165. After you input this code you will only have to use your Pokédex as your ID, so make sure not to lose it._

 _You may also be wondering, "Where is the school?" The school itself is not the only thing hidden. The city surrounding it is also hidden. It will not be found on any map. That being said, you have received a ticket, valid for one passage, to the school. The trip will be by boat, from Vermillion City. The boat's name is the S.S. Anne. She will bring you to the location of the school. The boat leaves on July 27. Please be there before 9:30._

 _Thank you and we hope to meet you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Professor's Board_

As soon as I finished reading the letter I dropped it onto my desk and leaned back in my chair. I was shocked. I was one of 38 people who made it, from Kanto, to Senkan. That was a less than three percent approval rate! And they were keeping an entire city hidden! How was that even possible? And the S.S. Anne? The luxury cruise liner would be bringing them to the school. This just begged the question, "Where is the school and city?"

I then look at the calendar. It was July 5 today. If I started walking today I would make it a few days before the boat leaves. I have a bit of time. I take the small box out of the big box and open it. The Pokédex looked super high tech. It looked like a smartphone, a glass smartphone (Kalos Pokédex). I start it up and put in my trainer information. It then prompts me to scan any Pokémon I may have. I scan Pikachu and then I run downstairs and scan Mimey, even though he was my mom's Pokémon. I make sure to specify that Mimey is not my Pokémon and I walk back upstairs. I then open up the box with the Pokéballs in it. There were five, as the letter had said. I got my clothes on, and was ready to leave for the city. I was wearing a blue collared shirt, dark blue jeans, a white and red hat, and red high top sneakers (X&Y outfit).

I wrote a short note for my mom, letting her know where I had gone, and that I would call her at the first chance I got. I then said goodbye to Mimey and ran out of the house, with Pikachu on my shoulder. This was going to be great.

* * *

 _A Day and a Half Later_

It was about noon. I had called mom earlier this morning, when I was still in Viridian City. Now I was in Viridian Forest, and had been since early morning. I had been looking for a Pokémon as I walked along the path, but found none. Pikachu was now walking with me, since I was not used to the weight on my shoulder yet.

As we walked we were talking. Of course I couldn't understand him correctly, but I was pretending that I was talking to him. But every once in awhile it felt as if I actually understood what he was saying. It was pretty weird.

I stopped to relax my legs. I sat down at the base of a tree, and took my backpack off. Just as I sat down, I heard a rustling in the branches overhead. I looked up to see a Pokémon, staring right at me. I quickly stood up, this was my lucky break! I scanned it with my Pokédex.

" _Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgey. Pidgeotto's claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey such as an Exeggcute to its nest more than 60 miles away. It also is very protective of its territorial area, and will fiercely peck at any intruder."_

Finally, a Pokémon! I was finally gonna catch one! Just then, the Pidgeotto swoops down, aiming for Pikachu. It was getting territorial.

"Pikachu, dodge it!"

Pikachu jumps off to the right, evading the oncoming Pidgeotto. The wild Pokémon tries to peck Pikachu again, but he just jumps out of the way again.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" I yell.

Pikachu starts to run towards Pidgeotto. When the Pokémon realized this it started to fly higher. I look around, seeing if there is anything we could use to jump higher. Then a lightbulb goes off in my head.

"Continue your Quick Attack, but jump off of the tree and tackle it midair!"

Pikachu seems to understand and jumps off the tree trunk, nailing the bird right in the left wing. Both Pokémon fall to the ground, but Pikachu landed on top of the Pidgeotto.

"Now, use Thunder Shock to weaken it!"

A small jolt of electricity jumps off Pikachu and onto the wild bird. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity is seen coming from the bird, indicating that it had been paralyzed. I pump my fist and throw my Pokéball. The ball wobbles five times, and on the sixth it finally makes the little "ding!" sound. I pick up the Pokéball.

"Yes! I caught a Pidgeotto!"

I immediately take Pidgeotto out of the ball, and use a potion to heal its paralysis and all the damage it took. It gives me a friendly peck on the hand in thanks and hops up onto my head, using it as a perch. I stand up, with the extra weight on my head, and get ready to continue through the forest. Just as I am about to start walking again, Pikachu jumps onto my shoulder, and just sits there. I sigh, and continue on my way.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

We had finally made it to Pewter City. It was already July 8th. If I kept at this pace I might be a day early. I wonder if there were any short cuts? I walk around the city for a bit, and finally find the Pokécenter. I walk in and ask Nurse Joy to heal my Pokémon. As they're being healed I ask around, seeing if there were any faster ways to get to Vermilion city.

Finally, someone says that there is a hidden path, blocked from view by bushes, that leads to Celadon City. I thank the guy and retrieve my Pokémon, going to where the guy said the path was. Sure enough, there was a dirt path hidden by the treeline surrounding the city. I set out with my Pokémon out on me, heading for Celadon City.

* * *

 _Ten Days Later_

It was now July 18th. I was finally almost out of this forest. I was tired of seeing so many trees, and doubting whether I am going the right way or not. It was so annoying. When I finally see light coming from behind some trees I start to run. It was the city!

I break through the forest, and end up hitting my face on the back of the Pokécenter. I fall, landing on my butt, and holding my face. I probably had a bloody nose now. I quickly get rid of it and clean myself up before walking around the building and walking inside. I gave Pikachu and Pidgeotto to Nurse Joy for her to heal. She said that she'd tell me when they were fully healed. I rent one of the rooms at this place, planning on spending the night so we could all get a good night's sleep. I walk up to the room and instantly take a shower. I smelt like the forest. And like decaying meat. It was bad.

After I got out of the shower I walked back downstairs to collect my Pokémon. Both were already out of their balls. Pidgeotto jumps to my head and Pikachu to my shoulder. I almost fall under the sudden weight and Nurse Joy was trying to hold back her laugh. I just smile and walk back upstairs. When I get inside the room I decide to put Pidgeotto back into his Pokéball for a while. Now it was just me and Pikachu. I order room service for two Pokémon and their trainer. The food arrives 15 minutes later and I bring Pidgeotto back out of his ball to eat. I then just crash on the bed with Pikachu and Pidgeotto.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

I wake up the next morning, feeling more rested than I have in the past two weeks. I stretch and wake the two others in my bed. We all walk down to the restaurant in the Pokécenter and eat breakfast and with that are back on the road. Just as I am about to leave the city I run right into somebody. We both fall right on our butts, Pikachu and Pidgeotto both jumping off just before I hit the ground. I look up and am speechless. Right in front of me is this beautiful girl. She had short, black hair with a red headband in it and she was wearing this robe that was yellow on the top and red on the lower part. She looked smaller than me, but it was hard to tell from on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" I yell, nervous of talking to a girl. I hadn't talked to many besides my mom and Daisy, Blue's older sister. Speaking of Blue, I wonder if he made it to Senkan. "I wasn't watching where I was going, I was just so excited of leaving for Vermilion City. Here, let me help you up." I hold out my hand out to her to help her up. She takes one, smiling. She was just a bit shorter than me, maybe a few inches at most. She also looked to be about my age. She looked about 15.

"Oh you're fine. I wasn't watching where I was going either," the girl says. "My name is Erika, what's yours?"

"My name is Ash, it's nice to meet you, Erika!" I say, holding out my hand, to shake it.

She takes my hand and shakes it. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ash. You said you were on your way to Vermilion City? May I ask why?"

"I'm on my way to Vermilion to catch my boat. I got accepted to Senkan High School, and the school is out of the region."

She looked surprised when I said this. "Really? Senkan? I happen to be going there myself. I am a second year there."

Now it was my turn to looked surprised. My jaw dropped and she giggled at my reaction. She had a really cute giggle. "Then are you also heading to Vermilion City to get to the school?"

"Nope! I have a flying Pokémon to get me there. I was actually just leaving when I ran into you."

"Awesome! Well, I've gotta get going. Vermilion City should only be a few days walk from here, if I cut through the forest. I'll see you later!" Just as I am walking off I hear her yell my name.

"Ash! Give me your Pokédex for a minute!"

I give her my Pokédex and she takes hers out too, putting the two back to back. There is a little ding and then she hands me it back. "I just registered you as a contact in my Pokédex. The Pokédex also functions as a smartphone," she explains, putting her Pokédex back into her bag. "Well, I'll talk to you later," she says as she walks out of the city.

I check the Pokédex. I hadn't known that it was also a phone. 'Hmmm… I wonder what she put her name as.' I check my contacts. The only one I have is Erika, surrounded by a bunch of hearts. My face goes red and I quickly put it in my pocket.

"Come on guys, we're going back into the forest."

And with that we walked back into the forest.

* * *

 _Five Days Later_

I was finally here! Vermilion City, home of the S.S. Anne! I quickly run to the docks, Pidgeotto flying above me and Pikachu running behind me. I get to the ship only to see that there were only a few people on the ship. I show the ticket guy my ticket and he lets me on, telling me what room I was located in. When I get on the ship the first thing I do is go to my room and put my bag down. I then walk back outside, to where all the people I saw where.

Over to one side of the deck there was a boy and a girl sitting together at a table. One of them, the boy, had on a red collared shirt with white trimming, blue jeans, and a red hat, much like mine. The girl had on a light blue, sleeveless blouse, a red skirt, and a white hat with a pink Pokéball design on it. Next to the boy there was a Charmander and next to the girl there was a Bulbasaur. From what it looked like the girl was doing all of the talking, with the boy just nodding, shaking his head, writing something, or making an exaggerated movement.

I look over to the other side of the deck to see the fatter boy from my testing site. I think Professor Sycamore said his name was Tierno. He had this crab-like Pokémon next to him. I scan it with my Pokédex.

" _Corphish, the Ruffian Pokémon. Corphish's hardy vitality enables it to adapt to any environment. Its pincers will never release prey."_

That sounded so cool! It also looked super cool. My Pidgeotto landed on my head and said its name, very loudly. That gained everyone's attention, making them look towards me. I smile nervously and walk over to the two people that were already at a table.

I make my way over there and introduce myself. "Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town. What's your names?"

The girl responds, "Hi Ash! My name is Leaf and this is Red. We both come from Lavender Town." Red just nods to this. He then gestures to the Charmander, as if he were introducing it. "And this is my friend Bulbasaur."

I was so confused. Why wasn't he talking? "This is my partner, Pikachu, and my other partner, Pidgeotto." Then my curiosity gets the better of me. "Why isn't Red talking at all? Is he shy?"

She sighs and he shakes his head. "No," she says, "Red is a mute. He can't talk to humans, but he can still make some noises. He can say simple yeses and nos, but not much else than that."

Now it all made sense, but one part of it still didn't. "What do you mean, 'talk to humans?'"

"Oh yea! Red can talk to Pokémon, cool right?!"

"That is so cool!"

"I know right!"

And thus began my friendship with Red and Leaf. And three days later the boat left for the school. And our journey began.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of Senkan High School! I hope you liked it. I also have no idea what I want to do for the pairing, but I am leaning towards a small-ish harem. If you saw anything that could be better or be fixed, please review or PM me. Also review if you liked the story. Thank you and have a fantastic day!**


End file.
